Obsession
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Sejauh yang kutahu hingga kini hidupku bisa dibilang baik-baik saja dan sempurna walau tidak semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang aku inginkan.Tapi tanpa kumengerti dan orang-orang didekatku sadari, segalanya mulai berubah sejak orang itu hadir di hidupku. Wu Yifan. Orang itu terobsesi dengan salah satu diantara kami. aku atau kakakku? BL! Taoris! Kristao! twoshoot! complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Mystery and Horror (?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao, HunHan**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and others**

 **Rate: M for save**

 **Summary :** **Sejauh yang kutahu hingga kini hidupku bisa dibilang baik-baik saja dan sempurna walau tidak semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang aku tanpa kumengerti dan orang-orang didekatku sadari, segalanya mulai berubah sejak orang itu hadir di hidupku. Wu Yifan. Orang itu terobsesi dengan salah satu diantara kami.**

 **Warning:** **All Zitao P.O.V** **, OOC, twoshoot, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur kecepetan, typo(s) bertebaran, misteri gagal, dll**

 **Obsession**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama 17 tahun aku hidup, segalanya berjalan sempurna dan terlihat bahagia. Aku terlahir di keluarga Huang yang terhormat dan semua orang terdekatku tulus menyayangiku. Baba adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang hebat. Walaupun sering sibuk mengurus perusahaan hingga terkadang pergi berminggu-minggu untuk urusan bisnis, tapi beliau tidak pernah sekalipun mengesampingkan keluarganya. Sama halnya dengan Mama, beliau seharusnya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa yang baik tapi berhubung sangat mengasihi Baba, dia rela ikut mengurus sebagian perusahaan dan terkadang ikut melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Mama bahkan sanggup membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga dengan bijak, sungguh wanita yang mengagumkan. Sedangkan kakakku Luhan, dia adalah pemuda yang cantik. Dia berumur 21 tahun dan saat ini masih kuliah mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis di Universitas ternama. Katanya, dia bertekat untuk menggantikan Baba suatu saat nanti. Kakakku sering merasa bersalah karena sudah sebegitu dewasanya tapi belum bisa berguna untuk keluarga. Tidak diragukan, dia memang seorang kakak yang dapat diandalkan, bertanggung jawab dan kabar lain yang tidak kalah mengejutkan adalah dia begitu protektif dan terlalu memanjakanku. Sejujurnya aku tidak masalah sedikitpun jika seluruh anggota keluargaku mulai bersikap berlebihan. Itu tandanya mereka sangat menyayangiku kan?

Sedangkan diriku, aku adalah pemuda tanggung biasa. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terlihat mencolok dalam diriku. Mungkin hanya mata panda yang kumiliki inilah satu-satunya keunikanku. Selebihnya aku hanyalah pemuda tingkat dua di salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik dengan tampilan luar seadanya. Aku hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat karena aku sejujurnya adalah anak yang sedikit pemalu. Bahkan teman-teman yang lain sering menggodaku jika aku anak yang manja, cengeng, polos, naif dan kekanak-kanakan. Itu terkadang membuatku malu dan kesal. Aku tidaklah seburuk itu tapi mereka selalu saja melakukannya. Baekhyun, sahabat dekatkupun selalu ikut menggangguku juga. Apa salahku sebenarnya? Bagiku itu sangat menyebalkan.

Sejauh yang kutahu hingga kini Hidupku bisa dibilang baik-baik saja dan sempurna walau tidak semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Bukankah terdengar wajar? Tapi tanpa kumengerti dan orang-orang didekatku sadari, segalanya mulai sedikit berubah sejak orang itu hadir di hidupku. Tepatnya sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu Baba mengenalkan kami sekeluarga dengan seorang rekan bisnisnya. Sesosok pria berusia 26 tahun berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi tegap. Baba mengenalkannya sebagai seorang pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar berskala internasional yang saat ini sedang melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga. Dalam pandangan polosku, dia adalah pria yang kaku, bicara seperlunya dan begitu mengintimidasi. Terutama tatapan matanya. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku bergidik tidak nyaman, aura dingin nan tajam yang dikeluarkannya. Jujur itu membuatku takut.

Pria itu bernama lengkap Wu Yifan. Status single, hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga dan tinggal berpindah-pindah negara. Akibat dari banyaknya cabang perusahaan yang dikelola. Kata Luhan-gege, pria itu sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Tapi menurutku dia hanya pria berwajah datar dan memiliki banyak misteri. Aku bisa berkomentar seperti ini karena entah kenapa, tatapan matanya itu seolah mengandung sejuta makna jika menangkap kedua manik mataku. Jauh dari kesadaran orang lain, ada kilatan aneh yang terlihat ganjil terpampang sunyi di balik bayang-bayang permukaan. Aku tidak tahu tatapan apa itu, tapi hatiku yakin, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Waktu pertemuan itu berlangsung, Wu Yifan duduk di sampingku. Dia datang terlambat dan Baba menawarinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya tapi dia menolak. Baba sebagai kepala keluarga memilih berada di tengah, sedangkan Mama dan Luhan-gege disamping kanan kirinya. Tempat pertemuannya berada di restoran keluarga mewah nan berkelas. Tidak heran aku merasa tidak nyaman dan lebih baik pulang lalu memeluk Zizi, boneka panda besar kesayanganku.

Selain karena masalah itu, berada di sekitar Wu Yifan membuatku gelisah tanpa sebab. Tanganku berkeringat dingin dan detak jantungku meningkat drastis. Dengan kata lain, Aku berubah takut berada dekat pria itu.

 _"Zitao, Apa kau tidak enak badan? Wajahmu pucat."_ sederet kalimat yang terlontar dari Baba dengan nada khawatir. Aku yang waktu itu sibuk menenangkan diri langsung tersentak kaget dan menggeleng refleks. Tidak mau membuat keluargaku cemas dengan masalahku.

 _"A-aku baik-baik saja, Baba. Hanya... Tidak terbiasa."_

Senyumku terkembang paksa. Dan semakin merasa bibirku ngilu saat melihat Wu Yifan menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutku tidak sekalipun mencapai mata dan terkesan palsu. Tuhan, aku takut dengannya.

Nafasku mulai tersendat saat menyadari ada sebuah tangan besar meremas pahaku kuat. Aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Aku yakin pria itulah dalangnya. Tapi dia seolah tidak melakukan apapun dan tetap beramah tamah dengan keluargaku. Meninggalkanku seorang diri penuh ketakutan dan semakin merasa sesak saat menyadari tangannya berpindah ke arah selangkanganku.

Gila!

Pria itu sudah gila! Dia berani melecehkanku di hadapan keluarga besarku tanpa diketahui siapapun. Seseorang, tolong jauhkan jelmaan iblis itu dari jangkauan mataku. Dia sudah kelewatan. Jujur, Aku ingin sekali menangis melihat ketidakberdayaanku dalam menghadapinya.

"Jadi tuan Huang, saya baru tahu jika anda memiliki putra yang manis."

 **Dheg!**

Tubuhku sebisa mungkin bertahan untuk tidak gemetar. Sudut mata pria itu seolah memerangkapku kuat dalam kungkungan. Lalu terang-terangan dia kembali menoleh padaku dan tersenyum miring.

Senyum itu...

 _"Benarkah? Ah terima kasih tuan Wu. Luhan dan Zitao memang anak-anak yang manis dan penurut. Saya merasa terkesan anda memberi perhatian pada mereka."_

Perutku mual. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit aneh mendapati pria itu mengelus sisi pinggulku sebelah kanan. Tuhan, aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengusik kesenangannya. Aku terlalu takut.

 _"Anda sangat beruntung bisa memiliki sesuatu yang murni. Aku juga ingin mendapatkannya."_

Mereka (keluargaku) tersenyum simpul. Merespon baik perkataannya. Tapi aku tidak. Aku merasa itu bukan kalimat pujian yang normal. Ada makna lain berada di baliknya dan diam-diam pria itu menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Sekali lagi, hanya aku yang menyadari ketidakberesannya. Dan sampai saat ini sepertinya hanya akulah yang sedikit merasakan. Wu Yifan menutupinya dengan rapi. Tapi aku seseorang yang perasa juga sensitif.

Sejak saat itulah aku mulai menyadari sesuatu yang menakutkan. Wu Yifan adalah pria berbahaya dan mengerikan. Dia punya sisi lain yang hidup dalam dirinya. Dan sesuatu itulah yang membuatku menyesal telah bertemu dengannya. Aku menyesal mengenal dia di hidupku.

Wu Yifan-

 _ **"Aku menginginkanmu, Huang."**_

-Dia terobesi pada siapa?

Pada diriku kah? Atau kakakku?

.

.

.

 _Aku tersentak bangun dan mendapati diriku berada di sebuah ruangan asing yang tidak kukenali. Tubuhku mulai gemetar dan baru kusadari aku hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa bawahan apapun. Dinginnya angin malam yang berembus dari arah balkon kamar yang terbuka lebar mengirimkan hawa dingin menusuk ke seluruh bagian tubuh. Keadaan kamar yang remang-remang menyulitkanku untuk melihat dengan benar, tapi aku sangat tahu ini bukanlah kamarku yang biasanya. Tidak ada apapun di kamar ini, tidak seperti kamarku yang penuh dengan boneka panda dan pernak pernik yang serupa. Tatapanku jatuh pada kegelapan di sudut ruangan. Di sana berdiri sesosok bayangan hitam yang terlihat mengerikan di gelapan kamar. Tubuhku meremang karena tidak mengetahui makhluk seperti apa yang berdiam diri di sana. Sosoknya hanya terlihat seperti kumpulan hitam akibat dari pencahayaan yang begitu minim dari cahaya bulan di luar jendela._

 _"Siapa?" kataku serak. Beringsut mundur saat mendapati bayangan itu mulai bergerak pelan berniat mendekat._

 _"Siapa kau? Berhenti menggangguku." sentakku gemetar. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit dan tubuhku semakin meringkut ketakutan di sudut ranjang. Seperti sosok yang tidak seharusnya ada, bayangan itu bergerak tanpa celah. Tanpa suara dan tanpa apapun. Pelan namun begitu mematikan mangsanya._

 _Dan kabar buruknya, aku adalah mangsa yang empuk._

 _"Baby Tao..." suara berat akhirnya terdengar. Mataku terbelalak syok saat mulai menyadari itu adalah sebuah suara yang tidak asing. Terasa familiar karena aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Terutama dalam mimpiku belakangan ini._

 _Tunggu. Apa semua ini juga mimpi? Siapapun, bangunkan aku._

 _Seseorang, tolong..._

 _Denyutan di kepalaku bertambah kuat dengan pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur. Samar-samar kulihat penampakan seorang manusia bertubuh tinggi berdiri diam di ujung ranjang, sangat dekat dengan posisi kedua kakiku._

 _"Bangunlah... Kumohon..." bisikku gelisah. Makin ketakutan mendapati tangan pucat nan dingin menarik kedua kakiku kasar. Tubuhku tertarik kebawah dengan cepat dan berhenti saat tangan pucat itu menekannya kuat di atas ranjang._

 _"Ukhhh.. Sakit, berhenti..."_

 _Tangan itu menjalar di kaki telanjangku dengan pelan, seperti seekor laba-laba yang merayap di atas jaring. Bergerak naik dengan usapan lembut yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang._

 _"Tidak! Kumohon... Hentikan!"_

 _Ini mengerikan. Tubuhku kaku dan tangan bagai laba-laba itu seolah menjeratku kuat untuk tidak bergerak. Tanpa bisa kucegah air mata mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Tuhan, aku sangat ketakutan setengah mati._

 _"Aarrrggghhhhhhh"_

 _Lalu secara tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh kokoh menerjang dan menimpa tubuhku._

.

.

.

"HEY baby panda! Bangun didi... "

Lagi, Aku tersentak bangun dengan nafas memburu. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari dahiku hingga piyama yang kukenakan lepek dan basah. Tubuhmu gemetar hebat dan berangsur tenang saat menyadari aku berada di kamar pribadiku. Aku menoleh ke samping, disisi ranjangku berdiri Luhan-gege yang berekspresi khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"Mimpi buruk lagi? Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami hal ini? Demi tuhan, taozi. Kau membuat gege hampir serangan jantung mendengar teriakanmu yang ketakutan tadi. Jujur pada gege, apa yang kau impikan sebenarnya?"

Kakakku menceramahiku lagi. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi saat melihat dia marah-marah dan cemas setengah mati mendapati kondisiku seperti sekarang. Dia bahkan sering mengancamku jika aku tidak berkata yang sejujurnya. Tapi hal apa yang mesti aku ceritakan?

Aku sering ketakutan saat ingin memberitahunya kebenaran. Seolah ada seseorang dibalik kegelapan yang setiap waktu selalu mengawasi pergerakanku. Memintaku untuk tidak berbagi kisah dengan siapapun. Karena aku tahu, hal buruk akan terjadi jika aku melakukannya.

"Gege... Kumohon, selamatkan aku... " kedua tanganku gemetar memeluk pinggangnya erat. Air mataku mengalir turun saat merasakan sesak yang begitu menghimpit dadaku. Aku tertekan. Ketakutan dan tidak punya daya untuk melarikan diri.

Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Makhluk macam apa dia?

"Sssttt baby. Ceritakan pelan-pelan pada gege. Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika kau selalu tertutup seperti ini. Gege mohon... Kondisimu semakin menurun belakangan ini dan itu membuat kami khawatir. Mama bahkan sering menangis melihat kau tidak seceria seperti dulu. Kau berubah banyak, baby panda... " Kurasakan tangan Luhan-gege mengelus belakang kepalaku lembut, memberi ketenangan. Tapi semakin aku merasakannya, ada banyak kekalutan menggelayuti hatiku.

"Gege, batalkan kerjasama perusahaan kita dengan Wu Yifan."

Kakakku melepas pelukannya dan memandangiku seolah aku memiliki dua kepala.

"Jangan melucu disaat seperti ini, Huang Zitao. Kau tidak tahu seberapa penting proyek kerjasama ini kedepannya. Ada apa denganmu? Kau membenci pria itu atau bagaimana? Kau sering mengatakan hal ini padaku."

Aku sudah tahu apa jawaban darinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahaya macam apa yang mengincar kami sekeluarga jika semua kerjasama itu diteruskan. Aku bukannya berburuk sangka pada pria pirang itu, hanya saja semua kekacauan yang kualami belakangan ini tepat terjadi setelah dia memasuki hidupku.

Aku sadar Wu Yifan terobsesi pada salah satu di antara kami. Dan aku tidak ingin semua masalah bertambah rumit jika tidak dihentikan. Otakku selalu menolak jika pria itu sebenarnya mengincar diriku. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan sebelumnya, aku tidaklah sesempurna kakakku. Huang Luhan, dia pemuda tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Semua orang terpesona dan bertekut lutut pada pesonanya. Bahkan kekasihnya (Oh Sehun) cinta mati padanya. Sedangkan aku hanyalah pemuda cengeng yang memiliki peran untuk harus disayangi semua orang. Bukankah kami tidak sebanding?

Jadi tidak mungkin jika Wu Yifan menginginkan diriku. Dia meneror dan menggangguku selama ini hanya untuk mengingatkan atau sebenarnya untuk menyingkirkanku dari sisi kakakku. Karena dia tahu, aku adalah orang terdekat Luhan-gege.

"Ku mohon, dengarkan sekali ini saja permintaanku, gege. Wu Yifan, dia bukanlah orang baik seperti tampilannya. Dia jahat, gege. Dia memiliki tujuan terselubung melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"Cukup! Kau terlalu mengada-ada, Taozi. Untuk Hari ini kau dilarang masuk sekolah dan tenangkan dirimu di rumah. Sehun akan menjagamu nanti. Aku ada kelas pagi ini dan kedua orang tua kita sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk bergegas ke China."

Tubuhku langsung membatu. Baba dan mama ke China? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang memberitahuku sebelumnya?

"Chi-china? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Luhan gege melangkah ke arah pintu dan berhenti sejenak. Kudengar dia menghela nafas pelan lalu berbalik ke arahku.

"Perusahaan cabang di sana mengalami masalah serius. Jadi, Baba dan mama diharuskan hadir tepat waktu untuk rapat dan segera mungkin menangani permasalahannya."

Hawa dingin yang datang entah darimana membelai setiap jengkal kulitku hingga tanpa sadar tubuhku menggigil pelan. Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menyebar lagi. Ada seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu, saat ini tengah mengawasiku. Mengikuti setiap gerak gerikku dengan sabar seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Dia mencari titik kelemahanku. Aku yakin itu tujuannya karena aku selalu bisa tahu.

Tuhan, apa Baba dan Mama baik-baik saja di China?

Kuharap begitu.

.

.

.

Seperti kata kakakku, Oh Sehun benar-benar datang untuk menjagaku. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun berwajar datar dan seorang junior Gegeku di kampus. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan 6 bulan belakangan ini. Yang kutahu, dia adalah pemuda yang irit bicara. Tidak sekalipun berbicara jika tidak benar-benar dibutuhkan. Tapi kata Luhan-gege, Sehun adalah pemuda yang cukup gantle dan perhatian. Dia bahkan sering membawakanku oleh-oleh jika berkunjung ke rumah.

Walau jarang bertegur sapa sekalipun, dia tetap bersikap sopan pada keluarga kekasihnya.

Jika dilihat, Oh Sehun memang terlihat normal dan tidak mencurigakan. Sampai detik inipun aku masih berpikir dia pemuda yang baik. Tapi pandanganku padanya mulai berubah drastis dalam sekejap saat menyadari dia telah membubuhkan sesuatu pada minuman yang diberikannya padaku.

Oh Sehun mencampur obat tidur pada just strawberry kesukaanku.

Untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu? Dia tidak berniat membunuhku kan? Tuhan, aku baru tahu jika kekasih kakakku bisa sekejam ini padaku. Disela-sela sisa kesadaranku, aku melihatnya tersenyum miring ke arahku. Senyum ganjil yang sekalipun tidak pernah kubayangkan terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku nekat melakukan ini? Semuanya karena kau, Huang Zitao. Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? Wajah lugumu ini, menarik setiap orang untuk menyentuhmu. Bahkan pesona Luhan-hyung kalah dengan Kepolosanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku lebih memilih untuk menggagahimu daripada menjadi kekasihnya."

Tidak. Apa yang Sehun katakan? Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati gegeku kan? Terlebih, dia ingin melakukannya denganku.

"Jangan..."

Kesadaranku mulai menipis. Tubuhku ambruk tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Dan semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka kedua mata, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit kamarku. Awalnya aku sedikit bingung, tapi setelah sadar situasi sebelumnya Tubuhku langsung menegang dan bergerak bangun secepat yang aku bisa. Bersiap melakukan pertahanan jika Sehun mendekat dan menyerangku. Meneliti ke sekeliling kamar tidak ada tanda kehidupan selain diriku, perasaanku mendadak gelisah lagi.

Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres.

Mataku berakhir jatuh ke arah jam nakas kecil di samping ranjangku. Mengernyit bingung mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 3 sore. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Kenapa Sehun tidak ada disini? Bukankah pemuda itu tadi pagi berniat untuk melecehkanku diam-diam? Sungguh, aku mulai menyesal untuk kakakku. Luhan gege seharusnya pantas mendapat pasangan yang lebih baik dari Sehun. Kakakku berhak mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih menghargai perasaannya daripada pemuda gelap mata yang mementingkan ego.

Lebih daripada diriku yang selalu merasa di sayangi semua orang terdekatku, Huang Luhan pantas untuk bahagia, untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, gege... "

Tangisanku pecah saat syaraf otakku mengulang kembali perkataan Sehun sebelumnya. Tuhan, apa aku seburuk itu hingga mendorong Sehun berbuat kejahatan padaku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah secuilpun memiliki maksud Kotor seperti itu. Lalu kenapa dia berniat melakukannya?

Brakk!

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu kamarku seperti dibanting keras. Mataku terbelalak syok mendapati kakakku berdiri kaku diambang pintu. Wajahnya memerah dengan Ekspresi mengeras seolah menahan sesuatu. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar ke arahku lalu-

 **Plakk!**

-dia menamparku kuat. Nafasnya memburu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian tercetak jelas di matanya. Semasa aku hidup, sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihat kakakku kelewat batas seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sebejad ini, Zitao."

 **Dheg!**

Hatiku ngilu mendengar nada penuh permusuhan yang dilontarkan Luhan gege. Mataku mulai berembun dan sebelah tanganku terangkat untuk memegangi bekas tamparan yang terasa perih di pipiku. Tapi jujur, hatiku lebih terluka melihat orang yang kusayangi memandang jijik ke arahku seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu beberapa jam dengan Sehun dan kau sudah menggoda kekasihku? Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau mencoba untuk menikam gegemu ini dari belakang?" mataku membulat sempurna mendengar tuduhannya yang tidak benar sama sekali. Dia seharusnya tahu, aku tidak pernah mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu. Sebagai orang yang sudah mengenalku sedari bayi, Luhan-gege seharusnya sadar, aku tidaklah sejahat seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Gege, kumohon... Gege salah paham. A-aku tidak menggodanya. Dia yan-"

"CUKUP! Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu, Zitao. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bagaimana kau merayunya untuk menciummu, memaksanya untuk menyentuhmu. Kau menjijikkan, Huang Zitao. Aku menyesal menganggap dirimu seorang adik."

Luhan-gege marah. Benar-benar murka akan perbuatan yang sejujurnya tidak pernah kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin Sehun tega mengatakan Fakta palsu seperti itu. Dia menjebakku dengan mengarang sebuah cerita yang bukan-bukan.

Tapi dari semua tuduhan palsu yang kakakku lontarkan, hal yang paling menyakitiku adalah anggota keluarga terdekatku tidak sekalipun percaya padaku. Luhan-gege menyalahkan semuanya padaku dan menghakimiku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Gege..." tangisku pecah. Merasa ulu hatiku perih melihatnya menatapku dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyadarkannya? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya larut dalam kesakitan seperti itu. Kugerakkan kakiku untuk menghampirinya tapi dia malah melangkah mundur dan berbalik meninggalkanku.

Sekilas, kulihat lelehan air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Dan itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Gege, kumohon... Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Semalaman aku tidak sekalipun bertemu pandang dengan kakakku. Dia lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar seorang diri sedangkan aku mencoba untuk terjaga sepanjang malam karena aku takut jika kupejamkan mata, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Pagi ini dengan kondisi lesu dan pucat, aku berangkat naik bus kota, biasanya jika aku dan Luhan-gege tidak bertengkar seperti kemarin maka dia akan mengantarkan aku ke sekolah menggunakan mobilnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, hubungan kami sedang tidak baik. Jadi hal itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Rutinitas harianku di sekolah berjalan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada perbedaan yang berarti karena kegiatan waktu luang anak-anak di sekolahku tetap sama, yaitu menggodaku. Mereka tetap sering melakukannya walaupun sahabatku yang lain, Yixing-ge sudah mengancam mereka dengan berbagai cara. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda hari ini, Ketika aku sudah sampai di kantin untuk beristirahat siang, aku baru menyadari sesuatu hal, Kyungsoo-hyung salah satu sahabatku hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Aku baru tahu hal itu karena aku memang tidak sekelas dengannya.

Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di depanku mengatakan jika Kyungsoo-hyung sedang melayat hari ini. Dia mengatakan itu dengan tampang prihatin dan sorot mata akan penguatan padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti tatapannya sampai Yixing-ge yang ada di sebelahku menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun kan? Kekasih Luhan-gege. Pagi ini dia ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di apartementnya. Aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkan tapi Aku harap kakakmu tabah dan baik-baik saja."

Mataku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Kemarin Sehun masih baik-baik saja, bagaimana bisa dia dikabarkan sudah meninggal? Tanganku tiba-tiba membeku sedingin es. Wajahku semakin pucat bersamaan dengan mual yang kurasakan.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun-hyung tampak semakin khawatir melihat keadaanku. Tidak ingin membuatnya panik, Aku tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kapan?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menghalau rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba datang. Kedua tanganku saling bertautan di bawah meja. Tuhan, semua ini buruk. Aku mulai berpikiran jika Wu Yifan-lah pelakunya. Sudah sedari awal terlihat jika pria itu berbahaya dan semestinya harus dihindari. Kini aku setengah yakin jika dia sebenarnya mengincar kakakku. Pria itu tega menghabisi Sehun karena dia kekasih Luhan-gege.

Ya, benar. Wu Yifan pasti akan menghabisi semua orang yang dekat dengan kakakku. Dia ingin menyingkirkan kami semua agar Luhan-gege bisa bebas dimilikinya seorang diri.

Siapa lagi jika bukan dia? Hanya dia yang kutahu paling mungkin dalam melakukan tindakan keji ini.

Dan itu artinya kami semua dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Dari informasi yang kudengar, jasad Oh Sehun dinyatakan sudah tidak baik saat ditemukan. Perkiraan para polisi, dia sudah tewas di hari sebelumnya. Mungkin saat kemarin pagi atau siang."

Ini semakin membingungkan. Kepalaku semakin berputar mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Yixing-ge. Seingatku Luhan-ge kemarin berkata jika Sehun sempat bertemu dengannya, dan itu pasti terjadi sebelum kakakku pulang dari kampus. Karena aku tahu, Luhan gege tidak mungkin meninggalkan kampus jika urusannya belum selesai. Apalagi saat ini dia mahasiswa sibuk mendekati tingkat akhir.

Kesimpulannya... Kakakku bertemu kekasihnya kemarin sore. Kalau Sehun sudah dinyatakan meninggal kemarin pagi, lantas siapa orang yang ditemui kakakku?

"Zitao, hey..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka memanggil namaku. Kepalaku bertambah sakit lalu tanpa peringatan tubuhku mulai terasa berat dan limbung ke samping.

.

.

.

 _"Baby Tao... Baby... " aku meringkuk di sudut ruangan tergelap dan merengkuh kedua kakiku erat. Suara itu lagi-lagi mengusik ketenanganku. Tubuhku gemetar hebat dengan mata terpejam kuat. Tuhan, aku takut. Singkirkan makhluk itu dari hadapanku._

 _"Baby... Buka matamu sayang... " kurasakan jemari sedingin es mengusap tanganku lembut. Bergerak menyusuri lenganku hingga sanggup membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Tangan itu berakhir sampai di rambutku lalu mengelusnya pelan. Aku tidak mau membuka mata dan mengangkat kepala karena aku tahu, makhluk itu sekarang ada di depanku. Dia menunggu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memberikan apa yang dia inginkan._

 _Selain karena aku ketakutan setengah mati, di dasar hatiku yang terdalam aku tahu aku akan merasa sangat menyesal nantinya jika melihat rupa makhluk itu._

 _"Lepaskan aku, Kumohon..."_

 _Aku semakin meringkuk saat mendengar tawa yang begitu bengis dan jahat. Siapa sebenarnya makhluk itu? Apa tujuannya hingga selalu menerorku seperti sekarang?_

 _Dia... Makhluk di hadapanku, aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan pria itu._

 _"Melepasmu? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, baby..."_

 _Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum kurasakan lengan kokoh mengangkat tubuhku dan melemparnya entah kemana._

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

 **Note : oke saya tahu, saya memang author yang tidak tahu diri. Bukannya melanjutkan fic yang tertunda tapi malah membuat fic baru. TT tapi ini hanya twoshoot kok. Ciyus... Daripada ide ini melambung di otak saya, lebih baik saya tuangkan ke dalam cerita kan? Oke. Saya tidak tahu jika fic ini pantas di publish atau tidak, karena jujur ini genre misteri dan rate M pertamaku. Tapi author belum tahu bakal ada lemon apa kagak. Jadi, tolong berikan respon kalian ya... :)**

 **Oh btw, ZIZI MAKIN GREGET SEKARANG! #capslockjebol# oh my GOD! Kenapa ada makhluk semempesona dia? :( saya gak kuat, pengen gigit 'anu'nya XD maksudnya pipi, duhh jangan yadong lho.**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi lain waktu... Love u guyz :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Mystery and Horror (?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao, Others**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, all exo members**

 **Rate: M for save**

 **Summary :** **Sejauh yang kutahu hingga kini hidupku bisa dibilang baik-baik saja dan sempurna walau tidak semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang aku tanpa kumengerti dan orang-orang didekatku sadari, segalanya mulai berubah sejak orang itu hadir di hidupku. Wu Yifan. Orang itu terobsesi dengan salah satu diantara kami.**

 **Warning:** **All Zitao P.O.V** **, OOC, twoshoot, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur kecepetan, typo(s) bertebaran, misteri gagal, dll**

 **Obsession**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, sayup-sayup ku dengar beberapa orang berbicara di sekitarku. Tubuhku terasa begitu berat dan kedua mataku enggan untuk membuka. Seperti ada perekat kuat yang memaksanya untuk tetap tertutup. Aku bersusah payah untuk menggerakkan jari kananku walau sangat sulit, dan setelahnya terdengar seruan panik seseorang yang memanggil namaku berulang kali. Sejujurnya aku merasa heran sendiri, untuk apa dia tampak berlebihan seperti itu seolah aku sedang sekarat atau semacamnya? Padahal setahuku, aku hanya sedang tidur. Minus ketakutanku akan mimpi buruk yang belakangan ini sering aku alami. Dan entah kenapa juga aku merasa seakan-akan jika makhluk itu beberapa hari ini semakin gencar untuk menerorku. Tidak seperti dulu yang hanya berupa panggilan-panggilan sunyi dengan bayangan hitam di sudut, sekarang berubah menjadi sentuhan fisik yang jujur saja selalu dapat membuatku trauma dan tertekan. Bukan maksudnya dia menyakitiku, melukaiku hingga parah atau yang lain, tapi mengingat dia seolah memperlakukanku seperti aku sesuatu hal yang paling berharga itulah yang membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Makhluk itu yang aku duga memiliki hubungan dengan Wu Yifan memang sepertinya bengis dan berbahaya, juga sejujurnya aku begitu ketakutan dengannya sejak awal bertemu tapi entah bagaimana kuasanya disudut hatiku yang terdalam, aku tidak bisa membencinya.

Aku memang marah, frustasi dan ketakutan saat sadar makhluk itu terus menganggu hidupku. Tapi selebihnya aku malah mulai penasaran, mulai merasa bingung dengan semua permainan ini dan sangat ingin bertanya langsung padanya.

Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?

Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja jika kau memang menginginkan hal itu?

Pria itu, Wu Yifan, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?

Jika iya, tolong katakan padanya

Jangan ganggu keluarga kecilku terutama Luhan-gege

 _ **"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."**_

Apa kau -

"Zitao, hey! Bangun panda... Ada apa denganmu? Jangan berteriak lagi, kumohon.. "

\- menginginkan diriku?

Mataku refleks terbuka lebar, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sangat sulit untuk membuka. Jemariku bergetar kecil begitu ada sebuah jemari lain menggenggamnya lembut. Kutolehkan kepalaku yang masih pusing ke arah kiri dan mendapati tangan Yixing-gelah yang sedari tadi memegangku. Mataku mengerjap sedikit dan sadar tidak hanya Yixing-ge yang ada di sekelilingku. Sepengetahuanku ada sekitar 3 orang lainnya juga.

Hatiku langsung serasa nyeri saat mengetahui Yixing-ge dan Baekhyun-hyung yang ada di sisi kirinya menangis terisak. Mereka tampak kacau dan mata mereka memerah.

Ada apa?

"Syukurlah kau sadar, hikss! kau tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kami rasakan saat melihatmu berteriak histeris dan ketakutan seperti tadi. Ya tuhan, kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" Yixing-ge melepas genggamannya dan beralih memeluk tubuhku yang masih terbaring. Aku yang sejatinya masih bingung hanya diam tidak merespon. Kulihat Baekhyun-hyung beranjak ke arah sisi sebelahku yang kosong dan kembali menggenggam jemariku pelan.

Mereka aneh, sungguh. Kenapa memperlakukanku seolah aku orang sakit yang butuh perhatian lebih?

"Kau pasti menganggap kami aneh kan? Katakanlah itu pada dirimu sendiri saat tahu kau berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan menangis meraung-raung setelahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Zii. Tapi percayalah, aku sempat mengiramu sedang kerasukan roh jahat tadi."

Suho-hyung (kekasih Yixing-ge) berkomentar seadanya yang bagiku itu sangat aneh karena setahuku dia tipe orang yang jarang memberi masukan tidak penting. Dia baik, jelas sekali. Tapi sekalipun tidak pernah berbicara berbelit-belit seperti itu.

"Lihat hyung, kau membuatnya tambah bingung. Aisshhh, Jadi begini panda... Kau, Err intinya telah mengalami banyak emosi tadi saat tidur. Atau pingsan? Terserahlah. Tapi aku percaya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi, iya kan? Melihatmu kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini cukup menjadi buktinya." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol-hyung. Dia memang sepenuhnya benar. Hal ini seakan mengingatkanku kembali dengan memori sebelumnya saat aku berada di alam mimpi. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika emosi yang aku alami disana akan bersambung dengan dunia nyata juga. Di mimpiku, makhluk itu telah berbuat hal yang buruk padaku. Dia melemparku ke sebuah ranjang empuk dan merobek semua pakaian yang kukenakan. Tidak sekalipun aku berani membuka mata karena ketakutanku yang begitu besar mendorongku untuk hanya melawan sebisanya dan menangis. Aku tidak ingin menebak makhluk seperti apa dia sebenarnya. Walau terasa tubuhnya seperti bentuk manusia kebanyakan Tapi firasatku mengatakan jika dia bukan manusia biasa.

Makhluk itu tidaklah mungkin disebut manusia normal jika dia menggeram dan berkuku panjang kan? Aku merasakannya.

"Hey sudahlah. Jangan dengarkan mereka, Taozi. Kau lebih baik beristirahat untuk saat ini. Pihak sekolah sudah menghubungi keluargamu untuk menjemputmu sekarang. Tenang saja, oke?" aku hanya mengangguk merespon perkataan Baekhyun-hyung. Walau terkadang jahil dan sering menggodaku, tapi selama ini hanya dialah sahabat yang paling dekat denganku.

Aku tidak mau berfikir apa-apa lagi sekarang karena baik fisik maupun batinku sudah begitu lelah. Aku tidak mau lagi hal apapun menggangguku saat ini. Sudah cukup dengan mimpi buruk dengan adanya makhluk bengis itu di mimpiku. Tidak ingin bertambah dengan masalah baru di dunia nyata hingga membuat kekacauan yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan.

Tapi sepertinya memang hidupku tidak bisa lagi berubah tenang dan damai seperti sebelumnya. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah bisa jika masih ada seorang pria tinggi, misterius tapi kejam (aku yakin dia yang membunuh Sehun) yang selalu berhasil menghantui dan membayangi setiap langkahku.

Seperti sekarang ini...

Dia, pria pirang itu berdiri tenang dan dingin di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan sekolahku. Bukan Luhan-gege yang menjemputku pulang,

Tapi, Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

Aku sebisa mungkin bersikap normal dan rileks saat berada dekat dengan pria itu. Walaupun radar kewaspadaanku sudah meningkat di titik tertinggi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepatnya saat kami memasuki mobil pribadinya untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Dia pendiam dan datar, aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi meskipun begitu, aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya sanggup membuat perutku mual dan berkeringat dingin tanpa sadar. Jantungku bahkan berdetak cepat di atas normal dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar kecil. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak ketakutan berada dekat dengan pria itu.

Dia terlalu berbahaya untuk kuhadapi seorang diri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika benar Luhan-gegelah yang menjadi incarannya. Aku tidak mau orang yang sangat kusayangi jatuh ke tangan orang jahat seperti dia. Tapi bagaimana jika akulah targetnya yang sebenarnya? Jujur, sejauh ini dia bahkan belum menyakitiku secara langsung seperti perkiraanku sebelumnya.

Memang belum atau sepertinya tidak akan pernah? Aku takut jika dia memulai dengan orang-orang terdekat kami terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, Zitao... Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku yang datang menjemputmu?"

 **Dheg!**

Suara baritone yang khas itu berhasil membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Pikiranku seakan buntu untuk sesaat. Ya benar, kenapa harus dia yang datang? Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan ketika sebuah kesimpulan datang merayapi otakku. Orang tuaku saat ini berada di China dan Luhan-ge pasti menghadiri acara pemakaman Sehun, kekasihnya. Sedangkan kerabat, aku tidak punya keluarga lain di Korea. Semua kerabatku berada di China karena memang di negara itulah kami sekeluarga berasal.

Wu Yifan yang menjemputku karena dia satu-satunya rekan bisnis yang dekat dengan keluagaku saat ini. Luhan-gege pasti yang menghubunginya untuk menjemputku. Walau didasar hati yang terdalam, ada sebuah dorongan untuk percaya jika kakakku melakukan itu karena dia masih sangat marah padaku atau membenciku. Apalagi kekasihnya meninggal tepat setelah berurusan denganku. Tuhan... Kenapa kakakku tidak mau mempercayai pembelaanku? Diriku bahkan yakin Sehun sekalipun belum menyentuhku saat itu karena saat sadar aku tidak menemukan hal mencurigakan di tubuhku. Aku sangat yakin tubuhku masih bersih. Tapi apapun kalimat yang kulontarkan, Luhan-gege tidak mau percaya.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm? Apa kau sebegitu takutnya padaku? Kakakmu bahkan terlihat antusias dan senang ketika beberapa kali bertemu denganku. Dia bercerita semua hal seolah aku seseorang yang sudah dipercayainya. Bukankah itu menarik?"

Lagi. Aku sekuat tenaga untuk menghalau rasa tidak nyaman dan sesak yang menyebar di dadaku. Pria ini, kenapa harus kami yang menjadi korbannya?

"Jangan ganggu Luhan-gege." suaraku terdengar jauh dan kecil. Tapi hebatnya dia sanggup mendengar semua perkataanku dan mengukir seringai miring di bibirnya. Aku meliriknya dari ekor mata dan langsung menyesal mendapati dia tengah menjilat bibirnya seolah semua ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kenapa? Kuakui dia cantik. Pemuda yang energik dan cerdas, tipe orang yang pasti hampir membuat semua orang terperdaya. Seseorang yang memilikinya pasti beruntung." Dia seolah mengejekku. Dia melakukannya untuk mengingatkanku akan kejadian yang sudah dialami Sehun. Dia berniat menakutiku atau bagaimana? Dia pasti sudah tahu jika aku sadar bahwa dialah dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Aku tahu dari awal kau tidak pernah tulus dengan kami. Kau sudah merencanakan semua kekacauan ini untuk urusan pribadi kan? Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu mengambil kakakmu."

Aku berani. Aku harus berani untuk kebaikan semua orang. Hanya aku yang sadar dengan semua ini jadi hanya aku seorang yang bisa bertindak. Walau aku lemahpun, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menghancurkan keluargaku. Tapi seketika semuanya terasa salah saat aku mendengar suara tawa yang begitu keji. Suara tawa mengerikan yang tidak pernah kudengar sekalipun dari orang lain.

Tawa yang mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Karena aku pernah mendengar suara tawa ini dalam mimpiku.

Mungkinkah ...

Mataku terbelalak ketakutan dengan nafas yang semakin tidak beraturan. Semua perkiraanku selama ini benar. Mimpi burukku dan segala peristiwa ganjil belakangan ini terjadi seolah mengarah ke satu hal, dia adalah pelakunya. Keyakinanku terbukti karena insting dan perasaanku tidak pernah salah dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu. Apalagi masalah ini menyangkut orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku berada satu tempat dengan orang berhati iblis yang selama ini mengincar keluargaku.

"Aku terkesan padamu, Zitao. Kau perasa, sangat peka dan begitu polos. Tapi sayangnya kau masih naif. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikiran jika semua kekacauan ini tidak hanya menyakiti keluargamu tapi juga bisa menyeret orang terdekatmu atau bahkan orang lain?"

Ya, dia akan melakukannya jika dia jelmaan iblis. Dan aku yakin semua orang akan dia habisi jika berani menjadi penghalang untuk tujuan obsesinya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa dia harus mengincar kami? Atau kenapa harus kami yang mendapatkan semua musibah ini? Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih baik mengorbankan diri sebagai syarat daripada harus melihat orang terdekatku celaka satu persatu. Tidak ada yang menjamin jika perkataannya itu akan berubah menjadi kenyataan atau tidak.

Ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat tahu dia menghentikan laju mobil di kawasan yang sepi lalu menoleh ke arahku dengan seringai lebar yang menyeramkan. Seharusnya, tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa memiliki seringai semenakutkan itu. Secara refleks tubuhku mundur hingga punggungku membentur kaca mobil. Tanganku bergerak cepat untuk membuka pintu mobil, tapi pintunya sengaja dikunci.

Mungkinkah, dia berniat membunuhku sekarang?

"Buka pintunya! Pergi, menjauh dariku!" teriakku panik hampir histeris. Sungguh aku tidak bisa lagi berbuat banyak jika dia menyerangku sekarang. Aku sadar aku tidak sekuat dia. Aku manusia biasa sedangkan dia, aku tidaklah yakin dia manusia utuh atau sejenis makhluk lain yang tidak seharusnya ada. Tapi aku yakin, kekacauan akan datang jika dia dibiarkan hidup berkeliaran. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak ingin kakakku menjadi korban.

"Kau tahu apa yang membedakanmu dari orang-orang busuk di luar sana? Tatapan matamu. Hanya lewat pancaran matamulah aku sangat tahu jika semua kemurnian ada pada dirimu. Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?" suaranya rendah dan mengintimidasi. Semakin membuatku terpojok saat dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku dan memerangkap pergerakanku dengan kedua tangannya. Pikiranku semakin tidak fokus hingga tidak memberi perhatian lebih pada maksud tersembunyi dibalik ucapannya tersebut. Yang menjadi prioritasku sekarang adalah pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin itu terlaksana jika saat ini dia tengah menatapiku terlalu intens dan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun?

Siapapun, tolong aku...

Tanganku semakin keras mendorong pintu mobil tapi sekalipun tidak bisa terbuka. Mataku mulai berembun bersamaan dengan rasa frustasi dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Apalagi mengetahui jika wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

"BERHENTI!"

Tenggorokanku mulai sakit dan semakin sakit mendapati sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram leherku dan menariknya mendekat. Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan basah menabrak bibirku keras dan melumatnya rakus.

Tuhan, kenapa Wu Yifan menciumku?

Lalu saat aku membuka sedikit kedua mataku, tersaji bola mata merah darah yang mengerikan.

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti apapun. Ingatan terakhir yang aku ingat adalah diriku terbangun di kamar pribadiku dengan suasana ruangan yang remang-remang. Dahiku mengernyit berusaha untuk menggali kembali ingatan-ingatan sebelumnya yang mungkin seharian ini kulupakan. Tapi nihil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana diriku bisa berakhir di ranjangku sendiri padahal seingatku aku masih berada di luar rumah. Kepalaku mulai menuduk dan mendapati aku masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Otakku langsung memproses cepat menggali kembali informasi yang telah kulupakan. Entah ini kenyataan atau hanya mimpi, karena aku tidak yakin mana yang benar, ada sebuah ingatan semu jika sebelum ini aku sempat bersama dengan Wu Yifan. Tidak seperti kejadian nyata yang bisa kuingat dan kurekam di otakku dengan jelas, ingatan itu seolah-olah hanya berisi bayangan kabur yang tidak jelas asli atau tidak. Dan hatiku sebagai bagian lain dalam dua kesatuan yang berbeda, mengatakan jika ingatan itu memang pernah terjadi.

Tapi kenapa otak rasionalku menolaknya mentah-mentah?

Kutekuk kedua kakiku hingga sebatas dada lalu memeluknya erat. Kuakui aku sudah begitu lelah dengan semua ini. Cemas, khawatir dan kalut bercampur menjadi satu akan kelangsungan nasib dan kebahagiaan orang-orang terdekatku. Pikiranku mulai melayang mencoba untuk menangkap benang-benang untaian tipis dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu, Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengerti jika semua masalah ini memang bersumber dariku. Aku polos dan naif, semua benar. Sebelum ini aku selalu menanamkan sugesti di dasar otakku jika aku tidaklah semenarik kakakku. Aku selalu yakin jika hampir kebanyakan orang yang mendekatiku selama ini karena kakakku, bukan diriku. Aku terlalu sering menyangkalnya hingga aku seolah buta, tuli dan tidak memberi perhatian saat beberapa anak di sekolahku pernah hampir melecehkanku dan menyentuhku seenaknya. Tidak jarang pula diantara mereka yang lain sering menatapiku dengan tidak wajar dan bukan sepantasnya. Seolah aku sesuatu yang langka dan dilarang untuk dimiliki, tapi menggoda untuk dirusak.

Benar. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Tubuhku menegang saat ingatanku memutar ulang ingatan-ingatan kecil yang sengaja kukubur, sikapku yang terlalu lugu selama ini selalu mengarahkannya agar kubuang jauh-jauh.

 _"Kau memang tidak secantik gegemu yang sempurna itu, Zi. Tapi segala di dirimu yang bersegel polos itulah yang menarik semua orang untuk mendekat. Mengertilah... Jika kau terus naif seperti ini, semua orang akan memanfaatkan dirimu untuk kepuasan pribadi."_

Sepenggal kalimat dari Yixing-ge yang dulu pernah dia utarakan saat menolongku dari orang-orang yang pernah hampir menyerangku. Dulu aku menganggapnya angin lalu tapi sekarang, aku mulai mengerti jika semua itu benar. Kugigiti bibirku kecil-kecil memikirkan rencana apa yang harus aku ambil selanjutnya. Walau aku sadar segala pilihan yang ada hanya merugikan diriku sendiri atau yang paling terburuk, nyawakulah taruhannya.

Tubuhku mendadak tersentak waspada dengan hawa sedingin es menjalari punggungku. Mataku dengan liar menyusuri sudut-sudut ruangan kamarku karena instingku mengatakan, aku tidaklah seorang diri di sini. Aku merasakannya. Ada sesuatu entah apa itu dibalik dinding, di atas awang-awang ataupun bersembunyi di heningan yang saat ini mengintaiku diam-diam. Bulu kudukku mulai meremang tanpa sebab. Dan hal yang terbesit dalam otakku sekarang adalah beranjak dari kasur secepatnya dan menemui Kakakku selagi sempat.

Kakiku dengan sigap melompat turun dan berlari menyusuri koridor rumahku. Tidak sekalipun kupedulikan saat kurasakan denyutan sakit mulai menggerayangi kepalaku. Ataupun repot-repot untuk menoleh kebelakang saat kusadari sebuah bayangan hitam merambati dinding seolah mengikutiku.

Sesuatu itu mengejarku.

"GEGE...!" teriakku mencoba berharap dia berada di rumah. Kupercepat langkah kakiku selagi tangan membuka pintu ruangan satu persatu. Tapi kakakku tidak ada dimanapun. Tuhan, tolong lindungi Luhan-gege...

Dengan keadaan berantakan, sekuat tenaga kudorong pintu utama dan berniat untuk berlari menjauh saat kudapati seseorang berdiri diam di depan pintu.

Mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Jongin-hyung?"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Zii. Aku tidak tahu jika Luhan-hyung bisa senekat itu." lagi-lagi sebuah kenyataan lain berhasil menamparku kuat. Tidak sekalipun aku percaya dengan apapun yang saat ini diutarakan oleh Kim Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan gampangnya mengambil kesimpulan jika kakakku mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Dengan sengaja menabrakkan badan mobil di pagar pembatas? Demi tuhan! Sejauh aku mengenal Luhan-gege selama ini tidak pernah terbesit dalam kepalaku jika Kakakku bisa melakukan hal senekat itu.

Apa dia melakukannya untuk menyusul Sehun?

Kugigit bibir bawahku keras lalu melirik Jongin yang saat ini menyetir mobil untuk membawa kami ke rumah sakit. Sebelah tanganku bergetar kecil dengan keringat dingin merembes di sela pori-pori kulit hingga membuat tubuhku menggigil. Perasaan takut, khawatir dan frustasi lagi-lagi bercampur menjadi satu tanpa halangan. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman dalam posisi dudukku mengabaikan pria berkulit-tan disampingku yang sejak awal kusadari melirikku diam-diam.

"Kakakku tidaklah sebodoh itu, Jongin-hyung. Dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena merasa frustasi dan tertekan karena ditinggal kekasihnya. Kau salah." gumamku serak. Mataku beralih menatap kosong ke arah jendela samping. Mengamati pemandangan luar yang malah semakin membuat perasaanku tidak tenang. Tuhan, kenapa semuanya berubah sulit?

"Kau yang tidak tahu apapun, Zii. Luhan-hyung sangat mencintai Sehun. Aku tahu karena aku adalah salah satu teman terdekat Sehun dan kau sendiri tahu jika Kyungsoo, sepupunya adalah kekasihku. Jadi, mungkin saja jika semua itu benar."

Lagi. Aku menolak dengan semua kemungkinan yang ada dan belum tentu benar. Kupejamkan mataku erat saat kurasakan rasa sesak mulai merambati dadaku.

"Aku turut berbela sungkawa atas semua yang terjadi, Jongin-hyung. Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Dan aku tahu pasti banyak yang merasa kehilangan. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" walau aku sempat membencinya, tapi aku masih punya hati untuk tidak membuka semua keburukannya di depan sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin Sehun dulu tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

"Ya. Kami baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa kurang baik kenapa Sehun harus pergi dengan keadaan tidak wajar seperti itu. Sebelumnya, kami bahkan sempat mengirim pesan singkat di hari itu. Dia mengatakan jika dia harus ke rumahmu karena sesuatu. Apa itu benar?"

Mendadak kurasakan hawa di dalam mobil terasa sesak dan kaku. Aku menyadari jika Jongin menaruh curiga padaku. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal seperti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kejadian-kejadian apa saja yang kulewatkan hingga berakhir terbaring tenang di atas ranjangku sendiri. Aku memang bisa memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, tapi sekalipun aku tidak berani untuk menebak. Semuanya terasa janggal dan membingungkan.

"Dia memang ke rumahku paginya. Tapi selanjutnya aku tidak tahu. Luhan-ge memintanya untuk menjagaku karena aku tidak enak badan waktu itu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin-hyung. Dan kau seharusnya tahu aku tidaklah seberani itu." kuamati dari kaca mobil jika Jongin terlihat memikirkan sesuatu lalu setelahnya menghela nafas pelan. Dan lagi-lagi, aku mendapati ekor matanya melirik ke arahku.

"Kita sampai."

Aku tidak menjawab apapun atas ucapannya. Kubuka pintu mobil lalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun aku meninggalkannya seorang diri. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Entah itu hal baik atau buruk, tapi jika kekasih salah satu sahabatku itu sudah terlibat, aku yakin tidaklah berakhir baik.

Kim Jongin...

Pemuda itu sama halnya dengan orang lain yang selama ini kukenal. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebuah tujuan dan keinginan. Dari banyak pilihan yang bisa kuambil, dia seharusnya adalah salah satu orang yang sebisa mungkin harus kuhindari untuk kebaikanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Kabar buruk untuk keluargaku dan kesiapan hatiku.

Luhan-gege koma.

Malam itu aku menangis di depan pintu ruangan VIP melihat salah satu orang yang kusayangi terbaring pucat di ranjang. Keadaannya begitu rapuh, kecil dan mengkhawatirkan. Kyungsoo hyung yang menjaga kakakku sebelum aku datang mengatakan jika kondisinya kritis dan hal yang paling mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya dari maut hanya sebuah keajaiban. Hatiku langsung berdenyut ngilu dan dunia disekelilingku seakan runtuh bergiliran ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat darinya. Dia pasti bercandan, iya kan?

Tapi Kyungsoo hyung tidak pernah bercanda dalam kondisi serius seperti itu.

Tuhan, apa salahku hingga semua masalah ini menghantam keras seluruh ketenangan hidupku tanpa henti? Aku lelah dan ingin semua ini berakhir. Ditambah Kyungsoo hyung sempat bercerita di sela-sela sisa kewarasanku jika sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, kakakku terlihat panik dan terburu-buru. Dia berpamitan dari rumah duka (rumah Oh Sehun) dan mengatakan jika dia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu sebelum terlambat. Aku yang semula memang tidak tahu apapun hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran menerawang jauh. Tapi Fokus mataku berubah arah saat mendapati seorang pria tinggi datang dari kejauhan menuju ke arah kami. Jantungku seakan lompat dari rongganya saat sadar orang itu adalah pria yang mestinya harus kuhindari apapun situasinya.

Wu Yifan.

Untuk apa dia berada di sini?

Secepat aku bertanya dalam diam dan secepat itu pula segalanya terjawab. Bukan karena dia peduli pada keluargaku hingga memaksanya untuk datang walau tanpa ketulusan sedikitpun atau ada fakta tidak penting lain yang sesungguhnya enggan untuk kuketahui keterlibatannya, tapi karena sebaris kalimat yang dibisikkan Kyungsoo hyung lah yang membuatku terkejut. Beberapa untaian kata yang secara singkat menurunkan suhu di sekitar tubuhku hingga mampu membuatku menggigil pelan tanpa sadar.

"Aku melihatnya, Zitao. Aku melihat pria itu berdiri sunyi dibalik bayang-bayang pepohonan saat pemakaman waktu itu. Dan aku berani bersumpah, aku melihatnya lagi. Dia duduk di kursi belakang mobil saat Luhan-hyung pamit padaku."

Dia-datang-untuk-memastikan-

Kepastian apa?

Dan keadaanku semakin tidak baik melihat Kyungsoo-hyung menatapku penuh dengan kekalutan. Ada setitik rasa ngeri dan sepintas pancaran ketakutan saat mataku bersinggungan dengan manik matanya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi percayalah dengan apa yang aku utarakan, Zitao. Dia bukan manusia. Jika dia makhluk yang sama dengan kita, tidak mungkin dia sanggup menghilang sekejap mata tanpa diketahui orang lain. Aku melihatnya karena kau sendiri tahu, aku memiliki bakat khusus yang tidak dimiliki kebanyakan orang."

 **Dheg!**

Aku menoleh saat menyadari ada keberadaan orang lain di belakang tubuhku. Sebuah seringai miring yang terlihat menakutkan langsung tersaji dihadapanku diikuti dengan kondisi wajahku yang bertambah pucat pasi dalam seperkian detik.

 **Tik!**

Berhenti. Kosong. Tidak ada apapun.

Yang kusadari setelahnya aku sudah berada di apartement Kyungsoo-hyung dengan dia berdiri membelakangiku dengan kedua tangan sibuk memotong sesuatu. Suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu menimbulkan bunyi keras yang berdengung tidak nyaman di kedua telingaku.

"Hyung, bisa sedikit pelan? Suara pisau itu menggangguku." gerakannya terhenti mendengar ucapanku. Tangannya bergerak-gerak entah untuk apa karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya dibalik punggung kecilnya secara langsung. Tapi tindakannya itu membuatku sedikit takut dan tidak nyaman.

"Baby Tao~"

 **Dheg!**

Aku mundur selangkah. Mataku semakin awas memandangi sosoknya yang saat ini bergerak hendak membalikkan badan. Nafasku mendadak tercekat di tenggorokan dan perutku melilit mual mengetahui benda apa yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Sebuah potongan tangan terkoyak dengan kelima jari tidak utuh.

Kakiku tanpa perintah mengambil langkah mundur dengan sosok yang kuketahui adalah Kyungsoo-hyung mulai nendekat ke arahku. Matanya berkilat aneh diiringi senyum miring terpatri di bibir pucatnya. Tangan kanannya berlumuran darah merah yang kental dan amis hingga baunya sampai menusuk hidung membuat perutku makin bergejolak tidak nyaman.

"Hy-hyung, Apa yang kau lakukan? Tangan milik siapa yang kau pegang? Ber-berhenti! Jangan mendekat!"

Ketakutanku semakin menjadi melihat dia tetap melangkah maju seolah mengabaikan laranganku. Bahkan dia saat ini semakin menarik kedua sisi sudut bibirnya hingga menampilkan seringai lebar yang mengerikan.

"Hadiah untukmu, baby Tao~ tebak milik siapa ini? Ahhhh kau benar. Kau memang pintar sayang~ ayo, katakan 'Hai' untuk Sehun kita~"

Dia menunjuk sudut ruangan dan mataku terbelalak ngeri melihat potongan tubuh dengan kepala Sehun berada di atasnya.

 _ **"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh"**_

.

.

.

"Hey, bangun Taozi."

Tubuhku tersentak bangun dengan nafas putus-putus. Kufokuskan pandanganku dan melihat Kyungsoo-hyung berdiri di sebelahku dengan tatapan khawatir. Tangan kanannya terulur dan menempelkannya di dahiku yang berkeringat. Aku ketakutan, sungguh. Mimpi atau kenyataan? Terlihat begitu nyata hingga tubuhku tanpa perintah menjauh sedikit dari jangkauannya. Bagimana jika sosok didepanku ini adalah jelmaan orang lain?

"Kau demam. Kau tidak sadarkan diri berhari-hari dan sekarang kau sakit. Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Jangan banyak bergerak, oke? Akan kuambilkan kompres dan obat." sebelum aku bereaksi lebih banyak, dia sudah beranjak dari sisiku lalu berlalu keluar kamar. Meninggalkanku seorang diri. Hal yang belakangan ini sangat kubenci karena entah kenapa membuat hatiku gelisah dan tidak aman. Seolah akan ada sesuatu yang menerkamku jika aku tanpa pengawasan seperti ini. Sebeñarnya aku hanya cemas jika tiba-tiba ada sosok Wu Yifan datang dan aku kewalahan untuk mempertahankan diri lagi.

"Hyung, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku serak saat melihatnya kembali masuk membawa baskom dan handuk kecil. Dia sejenak berkutat dengan itu dan mulai meletakkannya di dahiku. Dia benar-benar Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau lupa, baby? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau sempat pingsan di rumah sakit setelah baru beberapa menit kau tiba di sana. Aku membawamu pulang karena aku khawatir tidak ada yang akan menjagamu jika kau dirawat."

Dahiku mengerut bingung. Sejak kapan aku tidak sadarkan diri? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali? Sangat aneh.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Luhan-hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sampai sekarang dia masih koma. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, Zii. Tapi kau tenang saja, sebentar lagi orang tuamu kembali ke Korea. Ini berkat Xiumin-hyung yang menghubungi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu."

Aku tahu siapa. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat gegeku dan sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah. Aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya karena memang hanya dia orang yang paling dekat dengan Luhan-gege selain diriku.

Tunggu. Aku ingat sesuatu.

"Hyung... Bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan? Apa dia masih mengunjungi gegeku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, baby... Tentu saja dia sering datang. Dia yang mengurus semua hal yang diperlukan. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi dia pria yang baik dan perhatian. Apa dia menyukai kakakmu?"

Tubuhku seketika menegang. Ada yang salah. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo-hyung berbicara seperti itu padahal potongan kenangan yang terakhir kuingat dia terlihat tidak menyukai pria itu.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" lanjutnya kebingungan. Kugigit bibirku pelan lalu mulai mengamati wajahnya lekat. Mencari sebuah celah untuk kuterka dan kutilik maksudnya. Mungkin saja dia membohongiku.

"Hyung, dia bukan orang baik. Bukankah hyung sendiri yang mengatakan jika dia bukan manusia?" bisikku lirih. Kulihat dahinya mengerut bingung seolah aku sedang berbicara ngawur atau semacamnya. Mungkin dia mulai menganggapku gila karena sepertinya memang aku tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Baiklah... Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Tidak ada orang jahat yang sebaik pria itu, baby. Lebih baik sekarang kau minum obat dan istirahat. Oh, aku sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah. Kai yang akan menjagamu nanti."

 **Dheg!**

"Jangan."

"Kenapa? Dia tidak ada kelas hari ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sendirian, baby... sebentar lagi dia kembali karena tadi aku sempat menyuruhnya untuk pergi membeli sesuatu."

Mereka tinggal seatap, aku tahu. Mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain dan hal itu juga sudah kumengerti. Tapi walau begitu aku tidak bisa mencegah perasaan tidak nyaman dan gelisah saat kami diharuskan untuk berdua saja. Aku tahu ini terkesan tidak baik karena sudah menilai orang seenaknya hanya karena menuruti kata hati. Dan jujur saja, hatiku hampir selalu benar.

"Bisa aku pulang ke rumah, hyung? Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku sendirian saat sakit. Kau bahkan tidak membawa ponselmu, Zii. Demi tuhan, aku akan marah jika kau menolak kebaikanku ini."

Aku hanya menurunkan arah pandanganku ke arah selimut yang kugunakan. Helaan nafas kudengar dari celah bibirnya dan kurasakan sapuan lembut di puncak kepalaku.

"Istirahatlah... Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku atau yang lain, ok? Aku berangkat." Kyungsoo-hyung tersenyum tipis dan aku mengangguk lemah. Kulihat dia bersiap lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Sebisa mungkin kutepis perasaan takut saat mengetahui langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauh dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Lagi.

 _Hening_

Setelah beberapa saat tidak terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki, kuberanikan diri bangun dan beranjak dari ranjang. Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum Kim Jongin pulang. Dengan berbekal piyama kebesaran yang kutahu pasti milik pemuda itu karena jelas bukan milik Kyungsoo-hyung yang ukurannya lebih kecil dariku, kugerakkan langkah kali pelan menuju pintu. Mengabaikan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalaku dan suhu tubuh yang meninggi, sekuat tenaga kuseret kakiku kembali ke arah pintu depan.

Dan harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat mendapati Kim Jongin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum kecil tertoreh.

Setelahnya semua kejadian seakan berputar cepat ketika dia mulai melangkah mendekat ke arahku dan memojokkanku ke dinding terdekat. Seperti Dèja vu, kulihat dia menampilkan sebuah senyum miring familiar yang berhasil membuat perutku mual tidaķ nyaman.

"Mau kemana, panda?"

Suara sedikit berat itu semakin mempengaruhiku. Ini sangat buruk. Aku tidak mengerti dengan tindakannya kali ini yang semakin menekanku kuat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan atasku. Aku belum tahu apa tujuannya tapi aku yakin hal itu pasti tidak baik.

"Awalnya aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Sehun darimu yang biasa-biasa ini. Tapi belakangan ini aku sudah mulai mengerti. Dan juga mulai memahami kenapa banyak orang lain di luar sana yang mati-matian mendekatimu."

Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darinya karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kucoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga tapi seinchipun tidak bergeser. Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau berakhir sama dengan kejadian lalu yang hingga kini sulit untuk kulupakan.

"Menjauh dariku…!"

Dia mulai tertawa. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga harus berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Orang yang sedikit banyak mengingatkanķu akan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini terobsesi untuk mengacaukan hidupku.

Wu Yifan

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengingatkanmu dengan Sehun dan yang lain? Aku tahu kau sering mengalami hal ini tapi perangaimu yang polos selalu mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Aku memang mencintai Kyungsoo tapi terpaksa kuakui kau lebih menggoda daripada dia." mataku terbelalak. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa berbicara seenteng itu mengenai kekasihnya sendiri. Sudah kuduga, ini buruk. dengan susah payah aku mencoba kembali untuk mendorongnya saat sadar bibirnya mulai mendekat ke arah milikku.

"Hentikan, hyung! Sadarlah..."

Seolah tuli, dia semakin gencar untuk menyentuhku. Bahkan sebelah tangannya saat ini mulai bergerak untuk menggerayangi bagian atas tubuhku. Tuhan, ini lebih buruk dari apa yang kubayangkan.

"BERHENTI! Ukkhhh..."

 **Prang!**

Secara tiba-tubuhnya terpelanting ke samping dan menabrak lemari kaca dengan keras. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas akibat Penglihatanku yang sedikit mengabur karena air mata. Tapi yang pasti aku sadar jika di lantai pijakanku mulai tergenangi cairan merah yang cukup banyak. Darah Kim Jongin.

Aku lalu menoleh kesudut saat mendengar geraman tertahan yang mengerikan. Samar-samar kulihat ada seseorang berdiri di sana dengan aura hitam yang pekat. Kugeser tubuh lemahku kesamping untuk menjauhi sesuatu itu yang sedikit banyak membuat dadaku sesak Dan sakit.

"Zitao... "

Kesadaranku lenyap.

.

.

.

Kusadari diriku kembali berada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Aku berdiri di sudut ruangan tergelap dan lagi perasaanku mengatakan jika aku tidaklah sendirian. Terbukti saat ini samar-samar kulihat di balkon kamar yang terbuka ada seseorang berdiri diam membelakangi cahaya bulan sehingga sosoknya tidak bisa kupastikan. Hanya satu hal yang kutahu pasti yaitu saat ini aku berada di alam mimpi yang sama dan juga dengan 'sesuatu' yang sama.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali kugerakkan kedua kakiku untuk bergerak cepat ke arah pintu yang ada di sana. Sekuat tenaga kutarik gagang pintunya dan kudorong sebisanya tapi sekalipun tidak bergerak. Rasa frustasi semakin bertambah saat sadar jika sejauh apapun aku mencoba untuk bersembunyi dan menghindar akan berakhir dengan cara yang sama, ditangkap oleh makhluk itu. Karena bagaimanapun ini adalah dunia mimpi.

Mimpi burukku

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun, Zitao. Tidak lagi." suara baritone itu menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Memantul, menyebar dan menghancurkan sisa-sisa harapanku. Dan aku menyerah. Tubuhku mulai merosot ke lantai dan dengan pertahanan terakhir yang kupunya, kurengkuh kedua kakiku erat. Aku mencoba untuk menulikan pendengaranku ketika sebuah tawa yang begitu keji dan bengis merasuki lubang telingaku.

Tuhan, aku ketakutan.

"Kemarilah, baby... Atau kau lebih memilih aku yang datang menghampirimu?"

Aku tidak mau mendengar suara itu lagi. Aku tidak akan mau datang ke sana dan berakhir menyesal setelah mengetahui wujudnya. Terlebih aku memiliki firasat jika apa yang akan terjadi nanti akan merubah semua pendirianku. Dengan itu aku mencoba menemukan kembali suaraku setelah sebelumnya terasa tercekat kuat di tenggorokan.

"Pergi..."

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan melangkah ke arahku. Merasa terancam, kueratkan rengkuhanku dan kugeser tempat dudukku semakin ke sudut.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau ikut bersamaku, sayang..." tidak. Aku tidak mau mengikutimu jika hal yang kau lakukan selama ini adalah untuk menghancurkan hidupku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menuruti makhluk sepertimu.

"Bukalah matamu, Zitao. Dan lihat aku."

Tidak!

"Aku akan melepas semua orang yang kau sayangi jika kau mengijinkanku untuk memilikimu. Jadilah anak baik dan aku janji tidak akan menyakiti siapapun."

Benarkah? Dia tidak membohongiku kan? Kugigiti bibir bawahku kuat-kuat lalu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku.

 **Dheg!**

Dengan bantuan sinar rembulan yang masuk dari pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar, tepat di depanku berdiri menjulang seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang gelap, berkuku panjang mengerikan dan yang paling membuat nafasku tercekat adalah seluruh bagian matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Lalu wajah itu... Aku mengenalnya.

"K-kau..."

"Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Semua ini sangat buruk dari semua hal yang terburuk. Aku sudah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya tapi melihatnya langsung seperti ini membuatku tambah putus asa. Kesempatanku untuk lepas darinya semakin menguar ke udara.

"Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya? Apa tujuanmu mengincar diriku? Kumohon, lepaskan aku..." kutahan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahanku dihadapannya. Walau aku tahu pasti dia sudah mempelajari banyak kekuranganku untuk menjeratku kesisinya.

"Aku manusia sama sepertimu. Aku bernafas juga sama seperti yang lain. Yang membedakan kita hanyalah aku makhluk immortal sedangkan kalian tidak."

Dia manusia tapi abadi? Apa dia berniat untuk menipuku karena kenaifanku selama ini? Tidak. Aku tidak akan terperdaya lagi. Dengan itu kuberanikan diri bertatapan langsung dengan manik hitamnya yang kuakui menakutkan. Tapi setelahnya desiran aneh mulai menjalari aliran darahku dan mengarah ke jantung. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika mendapati sepasang mata itu terlihat kosong. Hampa, tidak ada apapun. Seolah ada kabut tipis yang menutupi semua emosi yang biasanya tergambar jelas di refleksi mata kebanyakan manusia normal. Tapi dia bukan manusia yang sama sepertiku.

Lalu dia makhluk apa?

Seolah tahu dengan apa yang kupikirkan, dia balas menatap mataku dan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tanpa intonasi dan emosi.

"Kau pernah mendengar kisah seorang manusia bersekutu dengan iblis karena ingin meraih tujuan tertentu? Akulah salah satunya. Aku sudah hidup berabad-abad sebelum ini, Zitao. Aku menandatangani perjanjian dengan iblis dan sebagai gantinya aku dikutuk untuk hidup abadi. Dilaknat Tuhan dan menjadi makhluk pendosa yang hina."

Kugigiti bibirku semakin keras ketika melihat dia merendahkan tubuh dan mensejajarkan dengan tinggiku yang masih dalam posisi meringkuk di sudut. Tunggu. Kenapa dia mengangkat tubuhku?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku sekarang...!"

Ketakutanku meningkat drastis ketika dengan mudahnya dia melemparku ke ranjang. Perasaan 'lengah' apapun yang sempat kurasakan terhadapnya tadi sekalipun tidak bisa menampik kenyataan jika dia tetap makhluk jahat yang telah membunuh Sehun dan Jongin. Bahkan mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang mencelakai Luhan-gege.

"Aku sudah lama mengamatimu, Zitao. Aku sudah begitu lama ingin memilikimu dan aku tahu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup seorang diri dan kesepian ratusan tahun? Menyiksa. Saat pertama kali melihatmu itulah aku mulai tersadar jika ada setitik cahaya untuk dunia gelapku. Untuk diriku sendiri."

Dia menggeram. Geraman kuat berbahaya yang berhasil meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Ini bertambah buruk. Dan menjadi berantakan setiap detiknya ketika dia menerjang dan menindih tubuhku dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram erat kedua tanganku. Menekannya kuat di atas ranjang. Aku meringis kesakitan dan mencoba untuk memberontak sebisaku. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia malah semakin menggeram keras seolah marah dengan apa yang kuperbuat.

"Lepas..! K-kau menyakitiku!"

"TIDAK! KAU MILIKKU, ZITAO! KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU!"

Tanpa halangan sedikitpun dia mulai merobek kemeja putih yang kugunakan dengan kuku jarinya yang panjang. Suara jeritan dan penolakan yang kukeluarkan sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Bahkan saat aku mulai memohon pun dia seolah tuli dengan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Tuhan, kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan semua siksaan ini? Aku tidak mau, sungguh.

"Hikss, kumohon, Jangan lakukan ini..."

Lagi, seolah buta dengan kondisi tubuhku yang melemah dia tetap melanjutkan tindakannya dengan menciumi seluruh bagian wajahku tanpa celah hingga kebagian leher. Sebelah tangannya menjalar ke arah dadaku dengan gerakan pelan dan memilin puting dadaku bergantian. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada dibalik kepalaku lalu mencoba mengarahkannya ke depan wajahnya. Bibir dan lidahnya terasa membakar ketika bergerak liar untuk melumat, menghisap kuat bibirku dan bermain di rongga langit-langit mulutku.

"Hmmphhh hhh ...ennghh ... "

Sakit. Tubuhku merespon baik semua perlakuan tidak senonohnya tapi hatiku menolak. Pikiranku buntu dan dibutakan oleh nafsu juga kenikmatan yang ditawarkan olehnya tapi hatiku menangis darah. Penderitaanku semakin bertambah ketika menyadari tangannya bergerak turun ke arah organ vitalku. 'Milikku' yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai terbangun.

"Kau sexy, baby Tao ..." suara bisikan itu membakar tubuhku. Menaikkan suhu tubuhku terlebih saat kurasakan jemari-jemari dingin meremas, mengurut 'milikku' dengan tempo cepat. Geli campur nikmat teraduk menjadi satu diiringi dengan gemuruh hebat yang meletup-letup di dadaku.

"Euugghhhh... Hhhh "

Mataku berembun dan beberapa tetes air mata meluncur bebas melewati pipiku. Tak dapat kupungkiri jika aku menikmati semua tindakannya walau hatiku meraung kesakitan dan menginginkan semua hal ini berhenti. Tapi apa dayaku? Aku malah mendesah dan meracau tidak karuan di bawah kungkungan pria ini.

Mendesahkan namanya ketika dia menyuruhku untuk melakukannya

Menggeliat seperti ular ketika tangan dan bibirnya menandai seluruh bagian tubuhku

Membuka kaki lebih lebar ketika dia mulai menggesekkan 'milik' kami berdua

Bahkan aku menurut begitu saja dengan mengangkangkan kedua kakiku lebar-lebar ketika kesejatiannya melesak memasuki lubang milikku yang bahkan belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun.

"Zitao... Zitao..."

Suaranya yang rendah, serak dan menyimpan duri seperti mantra ampuh memanggil namaku berulang kali. Menghipnotisku untuk semakin mengerang penuh kenikmatan saat milik kami beradu dalam gerakan yang erotis.

Aku sudah kalah dengan semua permainan ini dan setelahnya hal yang kupikirkan adalah mengikuti kemana arah jalan ini berakhir.

"Mine. Kau selamanya milikku."

Aku ingin menyerah tapi sebagian lain menolak untuk berhenti

 **"Only mine"**

Wu Yifan...

Jika satu pilihan ada pada diriku, bisakah aku memilih untuk menghilang?

.

.

.

Iblis memang berbisik, merayu, menggoda manusia untuk menimbun dosa dan menyeretnya ke lubang neraka. Tapi taukah engkau bahkan makhluk terkutuk seperti itu bisa merasakan cinta? Bukan untuk menjeratnya jatuh ke jurang yang sama melainkan untuk didamba dan dipuja seorang diri.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh obsesiku, Huang Zitao."

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Luhan tidak pernah untuk mencoba bunuh diri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merusak nama baik sahabatku yang sudah tiada." Xiumin berbicara lirih dengan tatapan kosong. Kim Jongdae atau Chen yang ada di sebelahnya menggenggam tangannya erat memberi kekuatan.

"Iya sayang, aku tahu... Semua masalah ini memang terlihat ganjil. Tadi pagi saat aku dan yang lain datang ke rumah keluarga Huang untuk penyelidikan, aku mendapati ponsel Zitao tergeletak di atas meja nakas kamarnya. Setelah aku melihat isinya ternyata banyak sekali panggilan dan pesan masuk dari Luhan-hyung." jelasnya.

"Pesan apa?" Xiumin beralih menatap ke arah kekasihnya yang seorang Polisi tersebut.

"Seperti sebuah peringatan. Aku lupa apa isinya karena sekarang ponsel itu ada di pihak penyidik sebagai barang bukti. Tapi aku yakin pesan itu dikirim sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Tanggal dan waktunya sama." Chen menerawang jauh ke depan seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Xiumin mendadak perasaannya tidak enak.

"Aneh. Firasatku mengatakan jika kasus ini berhubungan satu sama lain."

Mereka terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara tivi menyala yang menjadi pemecah keheningan. Menampilkan sebuah berita terhangat yang menjadi sorotan publik akhir-akhir ini. Misteri dan tragedi yang menimpa Keluarga Huang.

Sepasang suami istri yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan saat kembali dari China untuk urusan bisnis. Anak sulung yang sempat koma akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sudah dinyatakan meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian yang terakhir, anak bungsu keluarga Huang yang mendadak hilang tanpa jejak dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan keberadaannya. Masih bernyawa atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Note : ini chapter terpanjang yg pernah saya buat. Dengan tema horror, misteri dan implisit lemon -_- gagal. Serius, ternyata lebih enakan baca fic NC daripada nulis jadi maklum jika tidak ada feel sama sekali. Well, Sepertinya ini adalah fic terakhir sebelum saya memutuskan untuk hiatus karena sesuatu hal. Bagi yang sudah mengenal saya pasti tahu penyebabnya. Saya tidak pergi, hanya istirahat untuk sementara waktu. Maafkan saya jika selama ini banyak melakukan kesalahan dan menjadi author yang kurang baik. Saya akan kembali tapi tidak tahu kapan pastinya karena saya sadar masih memiliki banyak fic tanggungan. :')**

 **Sekali lagi saya akan meninggalkan tanggung jawab di sini. Silahkan invite bila ada yang merasa tidak terima atau sekedar ingin mengoceh ini itu.**

 **7D784BFB**

 **This is the last one, I love u guys... :* saya sangat menghargai fandom ini karena adanya itu saya bisa kenal kalian. :) :)**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu~**


End file.
